GI Joe: King Cobra
by AFreshlyPickedPlum
Summary: <html><head></head>Rusty never imagined what would happen if Rex died. But she soon experienced it firsthand. So what happened when he came back, and asked her to forsake her friends, family, and country to join him in a life of crime? CCxOC</html>
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I gazed at the dark figure standing in the guarded cell. What had happened to him? How could one person change from one extreme to another? What kind of demented person would do this to him? I briefly closed my eyes, allowing myself to remember, for a few seconds, what Rex had been like before this entire catastrophe had started. Funny, gentle, sweet… Even now I felt his hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open. No, I REALLY felt a hand my shoulder. I spun around to find that the hand was only Duke, checking on me.

"Rusty," he said, in a compassionate tone that was very unusual for him, "No matter how much you visit him, he won't change." I looked away, hoping to avoid his stare.

"I know," I replied finally. "I just feel like I… betrayed him. I wish there was something I could do to help him. I'm sure that it's the nanobots that are doing this, not him…" I trailed off, still refusing to meet Duke's eyes.

"But he's resisting treatment," Duke said. "It's much harder to work on a resisting patient." Again, there was an awkward pause. I'd been noticing those more and more often since the start of the "Cobra" incident.

I dared to look up. "Maybe I could talk to him."

Silently, Duke nodded his approval. I cleared my throat. "Alone." I said, jerking my head slightly to the guard who stood, statue-still, outside of Rex's already heavily reinforced cell.

Duke looked at me awhile longer before finally waving the guard off. "Five minutes," he said as he walked out the door himself. I turned around to face the steel fortress behind me.

"Five minutes," I whispered to myself as I slowly, hesitantly walked toward the cell. As I approached, the steel wall gave way to a set of laser bars, which was completely unnecessary, as Rex was already bound to the cell with no hope of escape. I kept walking until I was only inches from the bars; Rex's head, encased in metal, turned up to face me.

"Rex," I said softly, delicately. I whispered the word so that, had it not been for the complete silence of the room, he most likely would not have heard me.

"Rusty," he answered back, a faint trace of emotion in his voice that I hadn't heard or seen in a very, very long time- could it be? Love? But I had a different purpose today, no time for distractions. Five minutes.

"Why won't you let them help you?" I demanded. "They can fix you; they can _save_ you."

"Because there's nothing wrong with me," he hissed. No. Definitely not the same Rex I met years ago. But before I could say anything more, he cut me off.

"Rusty, I don't need them. I need you." Those words cut deep; he had found my weakness.

"I am planning to escape, and I have a solid plan. I will conquer the world, I will be King Cobra, and nothing can stop me!" He cackled, the sick sound of it twisting my heart. Then he spoke again. "I will do it with or without you, but victory will be sweeter with a Queen by my side."

And suddenly I realized the enormity of the situation. I staggered backward, dazed at the request. Finally I regained my composure.

"I think we may need more than five minutes." I walked quickly to the intercom, actually only trying to get a little space. I hastily jabbed the button, waiting for Duke to respond.

"What?" came the reply from the small speaker.

"I'm gonna need more time," I said, my head swimming with thoughts.

"No! You have your orders, and a talk shouldn't take more than-"

I cut him off. "Why don't you go grab _lunch_ or something?" I asked somewhat randomly. But Duke got the message, as it was our code for emergency purposes only. I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"I'll do that. But make it quick. I'll be at Tenth Avenue if you need me."

_Ten minutes. Would that be enough time?_

And so I turned back around to find out. I took each step slowly, deliberately; as if I were calculating my next move. Finally I stopped in front of the distraught man who I had once called my lover. But did he still deserve that title?

"I need to know what you're planning." I said, trying to sound level-headed. "I won't devote myself to a failing plan."

Rex- or the Cobra- chuckled lightly. "I can't give you that information, dear, as much as I love you. Not until you're committed. But trust me, it will work."

I pretended to struggle with indecision. "Rex, I need a day."

"That's enough time for you to tell the Joes what I'm planning."

"Trust me," I said, looking into the dark sockets of his mask. "Do you remember how?"

We gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, until he finally hung his head and said, "One day. One day is all you have, Rusty. But remember- I am trusting you to keep the secret."

I turned around and walked out the automatic door, not daring to look back at the man I was about to betray.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could.

Duke was right behind me, still wanting to know what had happened. I had run right past him on my way out of the facility, as he was waiting impatiently for me in the lobby. And now that he had waited for so long, he was disappointed that I chose to completely ignore him. However, he obediently followed me, keeping up with my pace easily enough. My head was spinning as I ran…

-x-

My fingers fumbled as I struggled to fit the keycard into the slot. Twice I dropped it before Duke finally used his own card to open the door. As I briskly walked into the Joes' hideout, I felt my hands trembling with nervousness. _Was I doing the right thing?_

Still unable to spare any time for words, I headed straight to the General's quarters. With a shaking fist, I knocked on his door, waiting impatiently for him to open. When he did, I ran into the room, locked the door, and did a quick but thorough sweep of the room, making sure it was secure.

General Hawk stared at me like I had lost my marbles. "Rusty," he said, still staring. "Is there a point to all this?"

Duke stood next to Hawk and stared at me with equal interest.

I took a deep breath, and allowed myself a moment to try and regain my composure. And then, "Rex is going to escape. I don't know how, or when, but I do know that it's going to happen."

The General was silent for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "If that's all, Rusty, we already knew that. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later, just not when or how he was going to do it."

I did something foolish just then- something I would never do to a commanding officer. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "You don't understand! Rex-"

"The COBRA…" he interjected.

"REX," I said firmly. He didn't object. "asked me to join him this time."

Hawk chuckled. "Then you say no."

"Think about it." I pressed, determined to make my point clear. "Rex has been in there for well over two years. You would think that he's spent his time plotting. You would think that he would have a backup plan. If I joined him, I would be at his right hand. I would have access to all of his plans, all of his backup plans, and I would be able to report to you if I gain enough of his trust. If I don't, he'll find another way and we won't have this opportunity again."

General Hawk thought for a moment. He didn't say anything, until Duke broke the silence.

"It makes sense."

Hawk sighed and looked at me. "That's the problem."

"Sir," I said, trying to convince him still. "If my intent was to betray the Joes, I wouldn't have come here first."

The General hung his head. "I don't have another argument. You make sure that you give us every detail of the Cobra's plans."

I nodded. "If I can't convince him to let me keep talking to you, I'll try to find a way to get a message across. And when Rex breaks out, none of the guards can be informed, or else he'll suspect me immediately."

Hawk saluted stiffly. "Good luck, Rusty."

I saluted back. "Thank you, sir."

-x-

I did this every day. So why was it so nerve-wracking this time? The plan had seemed simple when it first came to my head, so why was it so dark, sinister, and frightening now?

**Oh, gee. Maybe because you're going to have a hand in a maniac's plot to take over the world?** thought my pessimistic side.

_Shut up. It's for a good cause_, said my slightly less pessimistic side.

**Like what? Taking over the world?**

_You watch your tongue._

I pushed my battling thoughts aside as I finally approached the dreaded glass door. The door that separated me from him. Behind me, Duke rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be scared. You're a soldier."

I pushed the hand off and turned around. "I'm not scared, I'm terrified!"

"Well, don't be. You're the only one that he hasn't threatened to kill since he was locked in here. Face it Rusty, he still cares for you. You might be the only thing he cares for right now…" he trailed off.

I turned back around to face the glass door. "You can do it. You're the only one who can."

"This seemed a lot better in my head," I said as I pushed the door open to face the man encased in metal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! My PC was down and half of this chapter was already written on it, so all I could do was wait for it to get back up, and work on Dream Bigger from my laptop. ^^; Thanks so much for your patience, and for your reviews! I'll be updating this a lot more often now! **

"Rusty," he breathed in a voice that was half man, half monster.

"Rex," I answered, resisting the urge to fiddle with my long, brown ponytail.

"You've had your day," he said. "What is your decision?"

I wanted to be anywhere- ANYWHERE other than here. I hated taking advantage of his weakened state of mind. But I had to. "I'm coming with you. But with one condition." I waited for his response.

"I'm listening."

"I must be able to keep contact with the Joes."

"No. Were you expecting a different response?"

"Listen to me. If I lose contact with them, they will know I'm a traitor. If I stay with them, I can act as a double agent, feed you information that you couldn't get otherwise. Think about it." I could imagine Rex's face scrunching up with concentration behind the metal mask, the way it did when I would present him with those impossible word puzzles… _**STOP**_. _Don't think about those times. Those times are over. This is what's real, what's important. If you screw this up, then you're done. FOCUS._

"Very well. Welcome to the team, Rusty. You will not be needed in the escape process, so I will meet you at our hideout tomorrow morning." He reached into his pocket and produced a small device that he had probably smuggled in. I carefully put my hand through the laser barrier of the cage to retrieve it. I knew the lasers wouldn't harm me, though. That was how the wardens fed the prisoners. The lasers were DNA coded. If Rex got within a centimeter of them, he would be fried. _How long had he been holding that? How long had he been planning this? How long have I been on his list of recruits? Who else is on the list? What else has he smuggled in? What else will happen tonight?_ Those questions were just the ones on the top of my list as I walked out the glass door that I had come to loathe during the past few days.

The moment I was out of his sight, I broke into a full run, trying my hardest to avoid people walking in the other direction. I had to get to the Pit.

-x-

I always hated waiting. It made me nervous. It made me jumpy. It made me vulnerable. Although I fought to keep myself still, I found myself fidgeting uncomfortably. I casually put my hand in my pocket, and was surprised to feel the cold metal of the device that Rex had given me. I was so caught up in relaying the news about the prison break that I had forgotten to look at this small piece of equipment. As I looked it over, I noted that it appeared to be some sort of tracking device, as the display showed a very accurate map of the surrounding area. At the top of the display, a blue arrow pulsed gently. I decided that I wouldn't tell Hawk about the tracker unless he asked about it.

Just as I was thinking about him, he burst through the metal double doors that led to the Conference Room- the one that didn't get used nearly as often as it should. People like them were the reason for the stereotypes; that Joes always solve problems with our guns, not our tongues. Usually I would be one of the few in that Conference Room. But today I was one of the few people left out.

Hawk didn't look happy. Then again, he never did. But right now his thick brows were creased, his arms were folded across his chest, his hands were clenched, his shoulders were hunched, his lips were pursed… not the image of a happy man. He never liked me. Even when I first tested for Joe membership, he only allowed me in because of Duke's endorsement. He paced back and forth a few times, and I watched him pass with large brown eyes. Finally he stopped, turned, and placed both his hands on the arms of the chair I was sitting in. He stooped down so that his hard eyes were leveled with mine.

"How are you going to find him?" I swallowed hard. _Perfect._

I lowered my eyes. No matter how much I disagreed with his methods, there is no way in hell that I can lie to a commanding officer.

"Before I left, Rex slipped me a tracking device. I just felt it in my pocket and remembered it." I said, so softly that if anyone else except for me and Hawk were in the room, no one would hear me. Hawk outstretched his hand, palm up, obviously expecting me to know what he wanted. This enraged me.

"No." I said defiantly. Hawk stood straight, furious.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

I stood up as well. "It's not realistic if they already know where he's going."

"Then we cut him off before he gets there!" he raised his voice.

"We went over this already. Rex will have another escape plan, so it's better to figure out what his big plan will be without him losing trust in me." Now my voice was beginning to gain volume.

"Well then why don't we just kill him now? Be done with this whole thing?" That last remark pushed me over.

"That's inhumane!"

"Well I'm not really sure that he is classified as a human being anymore."

"He is-"

"He is a monster, Rusty! You are in love with a mentally unsound monster!"

I felt like he had reached into my chest and ripped my heart out. Normally I was good at controlling my emotions, but there was no capping this one. But not one flicker of concern crossed Hawk's face. Trying as hard as I could not to cry, I walked past Hawk towards the door on the other side.

"Good night." I said as I passed, fighting to keep my voice as steady as possible.

As soon as I was out of his sight, I started running. It seemed that this was happening to me often. I tore through the halls, calling a shaky "Sorry!" to anyone I ran into. Finally I reached my own room, the cold metal door seeming for the first time welcoming. I let it slide shut behind me. Not bothering to change out of my clothes I curled up on my standard-issue cot and cried myself to sleep.

-x-

The next morning dawned cold and gray. I had actually been awake for a while, but the only thing that gave me a reason to actually stand up and face the world again was the constant rapping on my door. I quickly changed and blended into the throng of people heading to the Mess Hall.

I didn't know what I was eating; I didn't really care. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew that I needed the nutrition. I senselessly shoved the food in my mouth, deaf and numb to the world. As soon as I finished, I returned the plate and silverware to their rightful places and pushed through the heavy metal doors.

Without thinking twice I grabbed a bag from my room, already packed ever since I first talked to Rex. I breathed in deeply, wondering if this would be the last time that I would see this room. Suddenly, the automatic door opened behind me. Reflexively, I whirled around in a defensive stance. Seeing that it was Duke, I relaxed.

"You can't stop me."

"I don't intend to."

I lowered my eyes, unable to look at him directly. "Tell Anna that I'll make sure Rex is okay."

"Good luck, Rusty." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really have no excuse this time. I'm truly very sorry, and King Cobra is now on the top of my priority list. Thanks for bearing with me, I am already working on chapter 5. Please review, I need input for improvement! Thanks all, ~Plum**

I pushed a thick, leafy branch aside and the tracker in my hand beeped loudly. I looked down at it. The arrow was gone, replaced by a large red dot. I looked around, confused. There was nothing here. Nothing. Absolutely...

Nothing... I looked closer. A faint line ran along the jungle floor. I bent down to examine it.

Suddenly, steam hissed from the line- or the seam, rather- and the hidden platform began to lower. I stood up, watching the layers of dirt and rock go by as I descended. I looked down, and was surprised to see a small group of people standing at the bottom, waiting for me to reach them. I knew some of them, and some of them I didn't.

One was a woman with a slender face, and rich ginger hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. She had bright blue eyes, framed by a generous helping of mascara and eyeliner. There was a man, too. His arms were heavily muscled and his right arm and shoulder were both fully sleeved with tattoos. As I came closer, he crossed his arms and the muscles moved with his actions.

And then there was Rex. No matter how many times I looked at him, I would never get used to the mask. It was the eyes. The clear barriers that separated me from the chocolate-brown eyes that I loved so much. I drew in a deep breath, shuddering.

Into the belly of the beast.

_Good job, soldier. You are officially flirting with disaster._

-x-

"I still don't understand." I could hear the redhead's voice through the heavy steel doors. "She is of no use to this operation. If everything goes according to plan, we won't need to have a special defense against the Joes."

"Well, you are not the one in charge here. And I can have you very easily removed from this team and given a job cleaning floors and washing dishes."

At first there was silence. Then the redhead spoke again. "Yes, Commander."

"Good. Now, I shouldn't hear any more complaints about Rusty joining us."

A man in a black uniform passed near me. He stopped briefly and asked if I needed anything. I politely refused the offer and he walked off again. Everyone was in uniform here. I felt so out of place in my T-shirt and jeans.

_No doubt I'll have to wear one of those_, I thought uncomfortably as a woman walked by wearing a black leather uniform with a silver corset that couldn't possibly be pleasant to wear. I winced and looked down at my hands again. I rubbed them together and put them in my jean pockets, not knowing what else to do with them.

I had given up trying to overhear the conversation on the other side; the door was too thick. Besides, it was better to tell Hawk that I couldn't hear anything than to tell him that there were people here doubting my intentions. I shifted my position in the chair, bored beyond reason. I studied the patterns on the walls and ceiling, but that didn't occupy my mind for long. I began tapping an imaginary rhythm with my feet. The rubber sneakers made an odd sound when they hit the metal floor.

I changed the rhythm, this time adding the sound of my hands on the black leather cushion.

Tap tap-tap tap-tap tap. Tap tap-tap tap-tap tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap. Tap tap tap tap-tap tap tap tap.

Suddenly the steel door opened, and I quickly sat up straight in the chair, set my feet flat on the floor, and folded my hands in my lap, trying to act as if I had been waiting patiently and noiselessly the entire time.

It was the redhead. Her face was cold, trying hard to show no emotion. Her eyes searched me, determined to find out my true intentions. But when she spoke, her voice sounded as if she was greeting an old friend. "The Commander would like to have a word with you." She half-turned into the room, expecting me to follow.

I stood up, relieved that I was finally going to see something happen.

When I walked in, all eyes were suddenly turned to me. I shrank back slightly, feeling nervous and very self-conscious at the moment. I reached behind my back to fish out my long ponytail and brought it over my shoulder.

Rex greeted me with open arms. I plastered a smile to my face and returned his embrace with one of my own. "Welcome, Rusty." He whispered into my ear.

I could hear the words he said, but I couldn't feel his breath on my neck. It felt foreign, unnatural. I couldn't feel anything warm from him. He was in a shell, in a hard casing that kept him carefully tucked away from the rest of the world. From the looks on the others' faces, I could tell that he had never been this close to being... human again. He had never shown this kind of emotion before. I was the only one who could pry open his cage, and set him free. Set Rex free.

-x-

I couldn't sleep that first night.

Of course, I was given one of the more luxurious sleeping rooms, but even that wasn't as inviting as my old standard room back at the Pit. The walls were made of steel, just like the rest of the fortress. But what kept me on edge was the banner that hung loosely from the wall directly across from the bed- two cold, cruel snake eyes, glaring evilly at me. My two options: the freezing metal wall, or the menacing banner that I theoretically should never have to see if I just slept.

But I lay awake, my knees curled up against my stomach, my back to the wall, my mind buzzing through a million random thoughts- fragments of memories, outlandish scenarios of what tomorrow had in store for me.

Eventually I fell into a fitful half-doze, filled with strange dreams that were loosely related to the thoughts that I'd had just before. I can only remember one clearly, since it was something that I'd already experienced about two years prior:

"_You ca__lled me over?"_

"_Yeah, I wanted to show you this." I clung to his arm and rested my head against his shoulder. From inside his coat he pulled out a single rose. But this rose wasn't pink, or white, or red, or any other rose-like color. It was brown. Or, orange-brown, rather. And it wasn't solid, either; it was splotchy in places, and the color changed in places. Some areas were the orange-brown color, but a select few spots were actually gray. In fact, it looked quite like__..._

"_Where did you get this?"_

_He handed the rose to me. I took it, being careful not to touch any of the thorns that stuck out from its sides._

"_It's something the lab techs are working on. It's almost indestructible, but for some reason they can't change the color. They call it a Rusty Rose. I think that's a fitting name."_

"_It's beautiful." I swirled it around between my fingers. "I think I might have a new favorite rose color."_

"_Well, it's certainly a beautiful color. And it reminds me of someone I know..."_

"_Oh, really?" I asked, faking ignorance. "And who might that be?"_

"_Just this girl. She's smart, tough, and very beautiful."_

"_And now you're being absurd."_

"_You started it."_

_We laughed for a little bit, but soon it died down._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

In retrospect, I don't think he knew that I wasn't talking about the rose.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes. Although it didn't feel like it, I'd probably gotten more sleep that night than I had since this whole fiasco started. I blinked slowly, taking in the room as I woke up. It didn't look as menacing in the daylight; or at least the part of the daylight that filtered through the thick jungle canopy and the barred window.

On the small night-table next to my bed, my phone buzzed briefly. I picked it up and blearily read the message. When my fuzzy mind had processed the meaning of the words, my eyes widened. I dashed out of the room, not even taking the time to change.

I knew my way- mostly. I was given a brief tour, but I wasn't clear on the finer details- such as which hallway took me to the Commander's quarters. But somewhere along the way, a guard stopped me.

I told him that I needed to speak with "The Commander" IMMEDIATELY. He seemed confused at first, either because he didn't know the meaning of the word "immediately", or because I was babbling like a cretin. But eventually it was sorted out that I had important breaking news that needed to be received right away.

He appeared from the end of the hallway. "What is it, Rusty?"

"The Joes are about to attack the base!"

His good eye widened. "How did they find us? Do they know you're here?"

"I don't know, they think I'm in Tahiti on a much-needed vacation. But if they knew where the hideout was, they wouldn't have told me. They knew I still cared about you, and they feared that I would come running to you if they planned anything. I guess that since I'm gone they decided to strike now."

"Well then, how did you know they were coming?"

"Text message. They said, 'I hope you said goodbye to your boyfriend.'"

He was silent for a moment. "I'll raise the alarm. Go get ready, there should be a uniform in your room."

I walked away, reasonably sure that I could find my way back. On my way, my phone buzzed in my hand. I quickly checked the message. It was from Duke.

_Sorry, Rusty. It was Hawk's idea. Had nothing to do with it._

I closed the phone and took in a deep breath. Of course it was Hawk's idea. He didn't trust me and he probably couldn't wait for me to at least send an update.

I eventually found my room, and just as I opened the door the loudspeaker boomed with Rex's voice. "Attention! We have just received information that the Joes are planning an attack on our base. Prepare for combat and dispatch to your assigned alert zones." The message repeated a few times, but I didn't bother to listen after the first one.

Because on the wall hung a uniform.

And on the collar was a Rusty Rose.

-x-

It fit nicely. It was snug, and surprisingly comfortable. And, looking at myself in the mirror, it was SEXY. It hugged my every curve, accentuating my best features -my hips- and shifting the attention away from my flaws -my chest-. It was black, and shiny. To be quite honest, and quite immature, I felt like a ninja. A really awesome ninja.

I was both flattered and unnerved that he remembered my clothing sizes. I ran a hand down my leg, feeling the smoothness of the fabric flying under my skin. It was sleek and menacing, but it felt like velvet. I was pretty sure that it wasn't a standard-issue uniform.

I twirled the rose between my fingers. It was just like I remembered. I hadn't seen one in years, but it still lingered in my memory. I sniffed it, and was rewarded with a wonderful aroma. It was a Rusty Rose, alright. I couldn't imagine where he would have gotten one. The one he had given me earlier was just an experiment, and experiments like that usually didn't last for more than a few months. And if they had found more favorable colors, why would they keep making Rusty Roses? In any case, I was grateful and touched that he remembered. I put the rose on my bed and walked out, taking my gun from the pack that I had brought from the Pit.

As I stepped out into the hall, a uniformed man met me. "The Commander requests your presence."

I thanked him for informing me and let him lead me through the steel labyrinth. Rex was there to meet me again.

"Thank you, Rusty. You most likely saved our operation."

"I'm glad to have contributed. Maybe I've started to prove myself to some of the people here that I mean business."

"Well, you have nothing to prove to me."

I smiled.

"We'll stay in my office during the battle. If the Joes don't know you're here, there's no reason for them to find out now."

I was more than glad to comply. Facing Hawk after this did not sound appealing to me.

-x-

Rex's office was nice- nicer than my own "luxury" quarters. A lush black rug was laid out under the desk and three chairs that surrounded it. The two visitor chairs were made of black leather, and the luxurious swiveling office chair was made of the same material. The walls were painted black, but the frames of the windows and the doors were chrome.

Rex took a seat in the swivel chair and motioned for me to sit down in one of the visitor chairs. It was surprisingly soft. He clicked some things on the computer on the desk, and swung the screen around so I could see. He rolled over to where I was.

The screen displayed a number of video feeds from around the base. There were Joes everywhere. In the confusion I could make out familiar faces- Scarlett, Ripcord, Duke…. Hawk. All fighting for their lives. All fighting to defend their cause. My cause. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

I don't know how long we were sitting there, but it took every ounce of willpower I possessed to keep myself from turning away. I felt every cry, every casualty. Somewhere in the fighting, Duke went down. I couldn't suppress the small cry that rose in my throat. Rex looked over at me.

I cleared my throat and folded my hands in my lap. "Sorry. It's just… After spending so much time with them, I find it hard to just cut all ties."

"I understand, Rusty. It was like that for me at first, too. But then I realized- if they were ever really there for me, why weren't they there when I needed them most?" He said no more and turned his attention to the screen.

But soon after, we were startled when the front door collapsed at our feet. Hawk strode through the debris, ordering his troops to leave him. I hadn't noticed him on the cameras with all of the chaosfrom the battle.

His eyes scanned the room, finding Rex and then me. His eyes widened when he saw me, but I couldn't tell if he was genuinely surprised or just feigning shock in case he failed. "You. I should have known that you were running to him."

In the moment of Hawk's hesitance, Rex took the opportunity to rush him. Hawk reacted at the last possible second. They clashed again and again, metal on hardened muscle. But it felt to me like they were moving underwater. Like my entire world was in slow motion. Hawk's movements were slow and deliberate, and his age was showing. There was no way he could win this fight.

I was rooted to the floor. I could have helped either side, but I didn't know which side I would help. So my feet stayed where they were, keeping me a prisoner of my own doing, a spectator of the battle between my two loyalties.

Somehow, Hawk gained the upper hand. He ducked under a swinging punch from Rex, and heaved him upwards, throwing him to the floor. He raised his gun, ready to kill.

Suddenly my slow world came back to reality. Time sped up to a normal pace, and then even faster. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"No!" I heard myself cry. I rushed into the battle to stop any permanent damage from happening.

I heard a bang, and I felt a tremor run through my entire body. And before I knew what had happened or what to do next, I was aware of only one thing.

Hawk was dead, on the floor.

And the gun was in my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily for me, my soldier sense kicked in before my emotions caught up with me.

"The rest of the force will be here soon. No one can know this was me." Rex nodded and opened a door that led to a small closet. I handed him the gun and walked in. He closed the door behind me.

Almost immediately after, I heard the familiar sound of heavy boots on a hard floor. I peeped through the crack between the door and the wall. At the front of the group that had walked in was Duke, who had a wrap bandage around his calf and a deep cut on his face. Behind him was a quite large formation of Joes.

"You're coming with us, Cobra. You're outnumbered." Duke's commanding voice cut through the silence in the room.

Rex laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with. Why don't you take another look around the room?"

Duke scanned the room slowly, and froze when he saw Hawk on the floor. His face was something between shock and disbelief. His brows furrowed- I knew that he was making a decision. If I was in that position, I would be doing the same thing. He had to decide if he was going to stand and fight or if he was going to move everyone out and take Hawk to the Pit. I knew what he would choose, because it's what I would choose.

"Everyone, move out." He motioned for Rip to help him take Hawk's lifeless body out of the room. As he backed out, he glared at Rex with a look that could kill.

I sighed with relief as they left. I reached up to rub my eye and was surprised to find that my hand was wet. I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I had done a very good job of suppressing my emotions so far, but in my moment of solitude my body saw no reason to keep them in any longer.

I mopped up what I could with my hands and sleeves and stepped out of the closet. "I'll be in my room if you need me, Rex." I said stiffly, already turning to go.

I had made this journey enough times at this point to have an idea of where I was going. I felt myself just going through the motions, just taking one more step after another, telling myself that it was just a little bit further. Just a bit further until release. Eventually, I found myself in front of the door without even remembering how I got there. I didn't question it.

I changed back to my jeans as quickly as I could, all the while wiping away tears with the heels of my hands, and sniffing up moisture in my nose. Once my task was completed, I flopped onto the bed and gave up trying to hold it in. I closed my eyes and just let the tears run down my face.

I rolled onto my side and curled my knees up to my chest. The tears ran over the bridge of my nose and onto the pillow. I let them run. With my eyes closed, all I could see was Hawk's face- the obtrusive point of his nose, the hard lines of his face, the stormy blue of his eyes. It was too much. I opened my eyes. But all I saw were the same images, projecting themselves onto the steel walls. It wasn't any better. I closed my eyes again and felt the tears running across my face.

-x-

The next thing I was aware of was a soft tapping at my door. My eyes squinted open, dry and stinging. Gray light filtered through the barred window. I sat up, wondering why my face felt sticky.

And then the memories of the previous night hit me with the speed of a freight train. The tears would have started again if I had any more to give. My face was probably swollen and puffy. My eyes were probably red.

The tapping came again, louder this time. A woman's voice came from the other side. "Hello?" she asked.

Train wreck or not, I was going to have to open that door. I did, cautiously. It was the redhead.

"Can I come in?" she asked cautiously. In my mind, this was very uncharacteristic of her from what I'd seen so far.

I couldn't say no, so I silently let her in. She took one good look at me, and I instantly knew what she was thinking. I held my breath.

"Rough night?"

I nodded.

"Me too."

At least, I _thought_ I knew what she was thinking. I sat on the bed, and she took the chair by the opposite wall.

"Last night, I just kept thinking about what would have happened if you weren't here. We would all be dead or captured." She paused.

"Thank you, Rusty." She sounded as if she had to force the words out. "I really underestimated you- I owe you an apology. You've really earned my respect."

I tried to say something, but my voice came out all hoarse so I just smiled in response.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." She extended her hand. "My name's Amelia."

I took the hand, trying hard to clear my throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

-x-

Apparently, I'd missed breakfast. For the next few hours, I comforted my growling stomach by telling myself that skipping the meal would help my figure.

Lunch came around soon enough. I took my ration but secretly longed for more. As I stood with my tray, I had no idea where to sit. All of the tables were filled with Cobra soldiers and I recognized none of them.

A man that I did recognize as one of Rex's personal guards came up to me and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a small room that was separated from the main hall by a sheer glass pane. In the middle of the room was a long table, and seated around it were the members of Rex's "Council," as I had dubbed them.

There was an empty chair between Rex and Amelia, and I took it. The food tasted horrible, but my stomach didn't seem to have a problem with it. About halfway through the meal, Rex stood up.

"I think we can all agree that it's time to discuss the elephant in the room."

The other Council members set their forks down and looked up at them. Amelia gave me a knowing smile. I still had the feeling that I hadn't yet noticed the elephant in the room.

"Last night," Rex began, ever the one for grand entrances, "we were saved by one single person. That person is sitting with us today."

A heavy feeling settled in my stomach. I had just noticed the elephant.

Rex took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let's all give her a hand!"

The Council members began to clap. I kept my head down, unable to meet their eyes but Rex lifted my chin so I could see them. Their faces were soft, admiring, respectful. They were smiling. Genuinely.

Soon, I could hear the clapping behind me as well. The soldiers in the outside room had noticed our small celebration and were starting to cheer. Soon the entire hall was clapping for me.

I would never forget what happened next.

Someone in the middle of the room stood up. Soon, another person followed, and another, and another until a chain reaction had started and I was receiving a standing ovation. I noticed their faces- battle-scarred and tired, ready to go home but determined to finish what they had started. They looked just like our soldiers. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye.

I was suddenly filled with a rush of pride, which was just as soon met with a wave of shame. This was so bad- so why did it feel so GOOD?

Because these people were here for me. They were like family.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, even though I promised some. To be completely honest, I lost my muse for this story for quite a bit. But I will try to update as soon as I can, although I can't tell you when that will be, with schoolwork stacked up against me. Thanks for bearing with me, and thanks so much for your continued support! :)

With much love,

~Plum

* * *

><p>That night, when I returned to my room, there was a Rusty Rose and a note waiting for me. I picked up the rose and took a deep sniff of its fragrance. I put it next to the other one. Then I turned my attention to the note.<p>

Rusty~

Meet me tonight, where I've shown you below. 8:30. Don't be late.

-Rex

Below was a small map of the grounds, with a red line making a clear path from my room to what was, I supposed, my destination. I folded up the note and slipped it into my jean pocket. I took my black leather coat from the wall and swung it around my shoulders. I silently slipped out into the cold metal hallway.

-x-

I didn't understand. I was standing right on the red dot. I looked back up at the wall, confused. The cold metal was solid. To be sure, I pressed a hand against it and the foggy outline of my hand appeared on the surface.

Maybe he was just going to meet me here. I checked my watch. 8:29. Now, 8:30.

I jumped back, startled, as the wall in front of me opened with a hiss. _I guess I really couldn't have been late,_ I thought as I walked inside.

As soon as I walked inside, the wall slammed shut behind me, leaving me in complete darkness for a moment before a strip of lights turned on along the floor, marking a straight path for me to follow. I stepped down onto the dark floor, and was surprised to feel that it wasn't hard like the rest of the compound. It was cushy, and soft- my feet sunk into it easily, but it didn't feel like carpet or anything like that.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was grass. It was a welcome sight after being stuck in that metal fortress. I followed the strange hallway, savoring the feeling of my sneakers pressing into the slightly damp earth.

Abruptly, the walls ended and the ceiling opened to reveal a vast blanket of stars. I looked ahead and found that I was in a garden, with multicolored lanterns hanging on strings that ran across the top. I wandered slowly along the stone pathway that snaked its way through the garden.

As I approached the countless rows of flowers, I began to recognize them. My heart sank deeper with each step.

They were Rusty Roses.

Rows and rows and rows of Rusty Roses.

"Do you like them?" I turned my head towards his voice. My smile never faltered.

"Yes." I said. I couldn't explicitly say that I was lying, because I wasn't entirely sure if I was. He was standing next to a bench, set along the pathway. "How did you get them?"

He took me by the hand and led me along the path, between the fields and down small aisles until we reached a single rose, set on a pedestal in the center of the garden.

"The last one of the original batch." he said. "I was able to duplicate them using its DNA."

I simply stared at it, at a loss for words. "Rex- I… I don't know what to say."

He squeezed my hand tighter. "You don't have to, Rusty."

We stood there for a long time, staring at the rose and enjoying each other's company. It was almost like the way it used to be. Almost.

Finally Rex broke the silence. "Rusty…" he said, his voice quivering.

I turned to him, although it was hard to see anything past the mask.

"Rusty, I…" his voice became more and more unstable.

"No, shh…" I said in an effort to comfort him. Somewhat awkwardly, I brought my hand up to cradle the side of his face. I was never good at emotions.

He placed his gloved hand on top of my bare one. I hated the glove; the barrier between us.

"No, Rusty. I need to tell you something. And I need to tell you now." he said, suddenly gaining confidence. His free hand reached into his pocket, and I saw a flash of rust-colored rose inside. I saw the gloved hand grasp the rose with all his might. And suddenly, I realized what was different about those few statements. He didn't sound like the Cobra. He sounded like Rex.

Something deep in my heart stirred- something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I had thought that I had felt it earlier, but I couldn't be more wrong. Nothing could compare to what I was feeling right now. This sense of comfort- of giddiness- of slight arousal. This sense of love.

Rex brought the rose out and gripped it so hard that it nearly snapped.

"Rusty- I need you to help me. He's taking over faster than before. I can't contain him much longer. He's already tried to destroy the garden. Rusty, you can't let him destroy the garden. You have to stop him, Rusty. No matter what it takes. No matter what it takes." His sentences were choppy, as if he was forcing the words out.

"I will," I murmured, tears clouding my vision.

"And Rusty," he said, pressing the rose into my hand. "I love you so, so much."

Rex let go of the rose and the Cobra returned. He was poised, his demeanor cold once more.

And I realized what had happened. The roses weren't just a token of his love.

They were Rex's final grip on reality.

They were the only thing keeping him sane.

They were his ticket home.

-x-

I stayed up late that night. I had separated the roses so I would know which one he had given me on each day. I twirled the most recent one between my fingers. I watched its orange, brown, and grey hues dance in circles as the rose twirled around and around.

I'd already tried going to sleep. It wasn't going to happen. There was too much running through my mind for that.

The image of the rose blurred in front of my eyes and a memory took its place.

I was crouched behind the truck, a constant drone of gunfire in the background. The air was hot and dry, and I felt like the moisture was being sucked from my skin. I brought a hand up to try and loosen my collar a bit, but to no avail. The heavy military jacket was too thick, trapping my body heat inside. I took my cap off and tucked my hair under it.

Rex appeared next to me. At first he didn't notice me, looking around the corner to make sure that his new hideout was secure. I touched his arm and he turned to look at me. A smile spread across his face.

Duke came in a moment later. "Dubble Bubble?!" he shouted to be heard over the roar of the battlefield. "Helps me!"

He handed one to Rex. "Listen, you've got 5 minutes to get in and get out before the bombers come!" Duke yelled, pointing to the building that stood about ten feet from our position.

Rex nodded, speechless. I knew the look that was on his face. It was the recruit look. It was the sense of being tossed into a foreign world where bombs fly and emotions are stashed away until you have enough time to deal with them. He stood up to leave.

"Wait," I said, catching him by the arm. I pulled him down and kissed him soundly. I didn't think much of it at the time- it was something to wish him luck with; it was something for him to hold on to. I pulled away, smiling.

"Be careful out there, soldier."

"I will."

He left at a jog for the building and I stood behind the truck, smiling.

The smile dropped from my face when I heard the familiar scream of jets. I turned to Duke.

He heard it too.

"No, it's too early..." he said, checking his devices.

I turned to the building. "Rex!" I shouted as loud as I could. But he couldn't hear me. He was already too far inside. The jets were coming closer. I broke into a full sprint toward the building.

I felt like I was moving underwater. Rip saw what I was trying to do and ran after me.

The jet flew over.

"Rex!" I cried desperately, in one final attempt to reach him.

The building exploded. I was too late. But I kept running.

Rip reached me and held me back. I strained against him.

"NO!" I shouted. "He's still in there! We have to get him out! We have to..."

I cried until my voice disappeared.


End file.
